Halekulani
Halekulani (ハレクラニ) is the last and the strongest of Tsuru Tsurulina IV's Maruhage Empire Four Heavenly Kings. He is the owner of the Hallelujah Land amusement park. Profile Status *'Created by': Yoshio Sawai *'Voiced by': Shinichiro Miki (Japanese), Joe Cappelletti (English) *'Age': Unknown (presumed to be somewhere in his 30's) *'Date of birth': *'Occupation': Hair Hunter (Maruhage Empire) *'Titles': Heavenly King Appearances *'Episode appearances': 17(cameo), 35, 36-37, 40-43, 70-71, 73, 75-76 *'Manga appearances': 93, 96, 101-107, 162-164, 168, 176-195, Shinsetsu: 72-73 Background Halekulani is a man with frazzled green hair, blue eyes, and very thick eyebrows. He normally has a calm, almost bored-like expression on his face, and can almost never be seen without his golden armor. Nothing is known about Halekulani's historical background, not even how or why he joined the Maruhage Empire. Though Halekulani was one of the few villains who actually got a flashback, it was only one panel in length and nothing was shown, other than he was forced to make a difficult decision 20 years ago. Personality Halekulani's personality is more realistic then the rest of the Heavenly Kings, not making a big deal of the intruders and giving the impression of a bored trillion-are. He even begins to doze off as Bo-bobo and his allies struggle to reach him to fight. He has been shown to be cruel as he told a soldier to make the slaves work harder till they made a millions worth of money. He is obsessed with money, even to the point he can go insane over it, saying money repeatedly in a crazed stance. In his first physical appearance, he can be seen bathing in money. Powers His main attack style is the "Gorgeous Shinken" (ゴルヅヤ-ス 真拳; Fist of Gorgeousness in the dub). This involves the control and manipulation of all monetary items, from coins to paper money to precious jewels. He can even summon the person on a yen coin to attack his enemies. One of the most devastating of these attacks include wrapping his opponent with paper bills to transform them into what they are worth (usually, only one yen). He can also send opponents into a world based on the board game Sugoroku (in this case, the board game continues indefinitely until the opponent is dead) and power up his Gorgeous Shinken abilities by fusing with the many precious gems he can collect all over his armor. One of his transformations give him larger armor, he is encrusted in jewels all over his body, he has no pupils, and is incredibly powerful. His insanity over money seems to give him power-ups. Every time he has gone temporarily crazy, his armor became larger and stronger, and his attacks became even more vicious than usual. His money also gives him the power of levitation in one of two ways; He can either sit on top of a large amount of money while it levitates, or his fortunes can swirl around him, allowing him to defy gravity. History Maruhage Career During his time serving the Maruhage Empire, Halekulani oversaw the production of Hallelujah Land. Despite owning the world's best theme park and owning a vast fortune, Halekulani used incredibly cruel methods to control the park. Secretly, Halekulani used slaves to run the park, and if any rides began to decrease in ratings, Halekulani cut his losses and blew up the ride, regardless if there were any people inside. For the further obedience and collection of his ultimate desire in his park, Halekulani controlled a platoon of minions who enforced the law in the park, clamping down on trouble-makers and making sure his profits continued to come in. These assassins were placed all over the park, even to the point of the trains that transport potential customers inside. The most powerful of these warriors is a group known as A Few Dangerous Thugs (original name: Hell Killers), a team of three who took out the particularly pesky nuisances causing a disturbance in Hallelujah Land, beating them up and then showing them the door...if they're weren't dead first. Although most troubles are handled with little problem, the arrival of Bo-bobo's team gave the money master and his squadron of minions their work cut out for them. Halekulani vs Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo After Bo-bobo and the rebels took out all of the Hell Killers, Halekulani is left to deal with the rebels himself. Upon their arrival Halekulani deals many blows to the team, and turns Suzu into a coin, all of which he did while sitting on his chair! This continues until Bo-bobo drops a gondola on his head, forcing the dictator to actually get off of his chair. While he does hit Bo-bobo numerous times, the nose hair warrior counters every attack thrown at him, until Halekulani activates one of his most vicious attacks: Death Money Board Game! Here, the will wander around the board after rolling the dice, and for almost every space they land on, Halekulani steals money from their souls, causing their bodies to turn into diamonds! Bo-bobo finally lands a hit on Halekulani by unleashing Yugi Mutou from his head and burning the money master with Slipher! Afterwards, Bo-bobo takes over his board game and turns into an odd board game. Here Halekulani is forced to have Don Patch cling to his shoulder, he's attacked by fish, bulldozers, and meteors, and gets direct service from none other than Serviceman! When it's finally over, Halekulani endures many odd attacks, until finally losing conciousness! Halekulani Vs. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Round 2 Rather than losing consciousness like everyone thought, the stress gets to Halekulani, and he goes insane, but at the same time gains a tremendous power-up! Halekulani tries to crush Bo-bobo with sheer force and even every dollar in his fortune, but Bo-bobo counters it all, and finally comes to the conclusion that Halekulani has no idea what is really important in life. Bo-bobo attempts to educate him by showing him seven days of a "normal person's" life, but none of it is even remotely normal! Throughout the seven days, Bo-bobo is involved in a hostage situation and creates a lousy script, a squirrel eats chocolate pies, and the hajikelist trio visits wonderland in disguise, all while Halekulani is unmercifully thrashed around! Finally, while attempting to tell him the real meaning of life, Bo-bobo pile drives Halekulani into the ground, and reveals that the most important thing is... money (in reality, Bo-bobo did not want to give Halekulani the satisfaction of knowing the true answer)! Halekulani is now truly unconscious, and the rebels leave the theme park. Reverse Threat It is unknown what happened to Halekulani afterwards. Halekulani apparently returned to his career as head of the Hallelujah Land Amusement Park, despite the fact that it is no longer under the control of the empire. He does not appear again until the New Emperor Playoffs begins. Like most of the Maruhage employees, Halekulani enters to try and become the new emperor. Despite technically being a villain, he saves Beauty from Higusari Seijūrō, but then tells her that he will find and get revenge on Bo-bobo. He is one of the finalists in the competition, but they are all attacked by Crimson and LOVE of the Reverse Maruhage Empire. The duo attempt to sacrifice the powerful finalists in order to raise a powerful vessel called the Yamiking. Halekulani is one of the four survivors alongside Gunkan, Hatenko, and OVER. Bo-bobo's team arrives just in time to save them from being sacrificed. Angry at the Reverse Empire for trying to use him, Halekulani decides to join Bo-bobo's group in order to defeat the common enemy. Upon boarding the Yamiking, Crimson is the first enemy that the rebels encounter. Halekulani challenges him alongside Bo-bobo, and Tennosuke. But during the fight, Halekulani gets thrashed around not only by Crimson himself, but by Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler as well. Eventually, it causes him to go even crazier than usual. His hair spikes up, his pupils disappear, and a weird symbol appears on his forehead. He then breaks down his armor into paper money and throws it everywhere, striking his opponents and his allies at the same time (suprisingly Bo-bobo turns this to his advantage, and creates Kintenbo in the process)! After Crimson is defeated, he regains his sanity and continues onward with the others, though he does not fight anymore. He does display some unseen compassion for others, as he later protects Beauty and Gasser from one of Byakkyo's attacks. After the empire falls, Halekulani flies back to Hallelujah Land, never to be seen again in the series. Shinsetsu Halekulani plays absolutly no roll in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, but he appears in the last chapter. He is seen attending Tokoro Tennosuke's Hair Hunter reunion with many other familiar faces. Attacks * Golden Phoenix (ゴルデン フイ ニ クス Goruden Finikusu) : Halekulani's money is coated with gold and forms a golden phoenix. * Coin Knights (コイ ン ナ イ ト): Knights emerge from coins and attack the enemy. * Super Fist of Gorgeousness: (Precious) Jewel Projectiles: Halekulani summons jewels, which pelt the enemy. * Death Money Sugoroku (デス マネ ス ゴロ ク Desu Mane Sugoroku)/ Your Money or Your Life : The enemy is transported on a game board where the enemy must find the end of the game (which doesn't exist) and depending on the amount of money on the platform that the enemy moves to after rolling the dice (which was a rhino in Bo-bobo's case (there was a die there, but Bo-bobo didn't use it)), Halekulani drains away their spirit in the form of an equal amount of dollar bills. To replace the lost spirit, the victims' bodies transform slowly into diamond. Used on Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Beauty, and Softon. Note: Anyone who attempts to attack Halekulani will lose an additional 6,000,000 dollars. * 1,000,000,000 Dollar Bazooka: Halekulani blasts the enemy with a billion dollars that resembles an energy beam at first glance. * 100,000,000,000,000 Dollar Finale: A hundred trillion dollars falls on the enemy attempting to crush them. This is Halekulani's most powerful attack, although he doesn't successfully use it. * Death $100,000 Wing (デス100万$ウイング, Desu Hyakku Doru Man Uingu) Trivia *Halekulani came in 28th place in the last popularity contest. *Halekulani's name is also shared with a very expensive hotel. Category:Villains Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Shinken Users Category:Recurring characters